Pheonix Flames and Dragon Tears
by flamingteardropz
Summary: i suck at summaries-better one inside. Kaylyn Amrun is new to Hogwarts and is there for more than just education. She befriends the fab3 and catches the eye of our fave badboy. Out lovely old pal Voldie is back too. power emotional struggles DMOC
1. Default Chapter

FYI (and better summary): Set in the 7th Year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is at his power peak and Harry knows his time is fast coming to the final showdown. Draco has many internal conflicts. New student who is more than that comes to Hogwarts, she befriends Harry Ron and Hermione and catches the eye of Draco. She is linked to the phoenix and also to the probs between Harry and Vold. There's lots of emotional conflicts and struggles for power and control. I rated it pg13 for later chapters...first fanfic so be a bit gentle in reviews which will be greatly appreciated and if you kids enjoy this first chapter then I'll continue it and I swear it will get much better once u know Kay and she and Draco start to interact and the plot thickens.  
  
Disclaimer: I am inferior to J.K. Rowling's genius although I do own Kaylyn (that sounds a bit dirty doesn't it now...)  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Draco sat at the Slytherin table with an even greater air of arrogance around him than usual. He was named Head Boy, which meant he could hassle the Gryffendors he so greatly loathed even more during his final year at Hogwarts. He was also secretly pleased with the appointment because it put him back on better terms with his father again.  
  
Being on bad terms with Lucious Malfoy was not something to be taken lightly. Draco was supposed to be accepted into Voldemort's ranks as soon as he was out of school. However, during this past summer Draco grew even more unsure of that decision, something that had been haunting him since the end of fifth year. About halfway through the summer he started to feel a presence growing ever closer that made him question his loyalties...to both sides of the story.  
  
Sitting at the Slytherin table, none of that faltering assurance was anywhere near relevant. Draco was as cocky and arrogant as ever, and all of the girls were watching him. Draco knew he was hott. Years of Quidditch training and the Malfoy charm made him a sex god (in more than just his opinion). As usual, he was sitting between his cronies Crabbe and Goyle and being openly drooled over by Pansy Parkinson. In reality, he didn't like them at all. They were ignorant and foolish, and Pansy was one of the grossest girls Draco had ever seen. She had always looked like a pug but she seemed to become uglier with each passing year. But their presence was part of his reputation.  
  
Draco was speaking with them during the sorting ceremony. He didn't care one bit about the new students. They were nothing more than flies to him and he was going to walk all over them anyway. He wasn't reminiscing over his own sorting like the majority of the other seventh years were. Draco didn't look up until Dumbledore spoke. Dumbledore stood up as the last of the first years was seated. "We have one more new student that we have to be sorted. She is a seventh year who has transferred here for many reasons...Please welcome Kaylyn Amrûn."  
  
The doors of the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagul entered. All eyes fell on the girl behind her. She was of average height and had thick shining dark hair that fell lightly to her shoulders. Draco's steel gray eyes widened as he stared transfixed at her. She walked calmly and with her head high, though not with the swagger Draco had developed over the years. She didn't look right nor left as she followed McGonagul between the tables.  
  
"Welcome, Miss Amrûn," said Dumbledore when the two came to a stop before him and the staff table. "Now, if you please, would you take a seat on this stool and the Sorting Hat will tell you where to go."  
  
The girl turned to the hall as she sat down. Draco was instantly captivated by her eyes, which were dark and mysterious. She looked calmly around at all the students staring at her, and for one sweeping moment her eyes met Draco's. A moment later, her eyes were obscured as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.  
  
"Hmm..." said the Hat. "Interesting...haven't seen such difficulty since Harry Potter..." there was a hushed whispering at this and Draco cast a dirty look towards the boy-who-lived. "Plenty of strength and courage," the Hat continued slowly, "what power...Yes, yes, since there is no thirst, it had better be GRYFFENDOR!"  
  
Draco glared viciously towards the cheering Gryffendor table. He was further angered to see Hermione Granger wave Kaylyn over enthusiastically to sit with the Golden Trio. The four began conversing animatedly at once.  
  
Through the rest of the feast Draco continued to watch the girl across the Hall. He noted how easily she seemed to fit in right away. He was furious that Gryffendor gained her. 'They will most likely crush that power right out of her with their heads so full of brave deeds' he thought darkly. Draco didn't really listen to the conversations around him, only occasionally nodding or grunting. It seemed to satisfy the others for none of them bothered him and allowed him to sulk inwardly.  
  
Towards the end of the meal, Kaylyn looked up. Cold silver met dark fire as once again. Kaylyn felt the stare upon her the entire feast and when she looked up her eyes once again met those of the blonde Slytherin. Draco felt something unfamiliar pull inside him as something unexplainable passed between through their gazes.  
  
Their eyes were separated again as the other students rose to retire to their dormitories. Draco snarled as he watched Potter and Weasley lead Kaylyn from the hall. When Draco entered the Head Dorms sometime later, Hermione was sitting in a plush armchair in front of a roaring fire. As usual, her nose was in a book. Although her bushy mass of hair was finally under control in thick ringlets, and her teeth were straight and normal (by getting them fixed by Madam Pompfry thanks to Draco after he hexed her fourth year), she was still the same know-it-all. Yes, she was gaining some more attention from the boys now, but Draco was repulsed by the very thought.  
  
A sneer spread across his face. "Always the book worm, huh, Granger?"  
  
"Grow up, Malfoy. As surprising as it is that you're Head Boy, it's time you start to act more the part," Hermione said coolly, not even looking up from the pages.  
  
"Well aren't we cheerful tonight," said Draco. "Missing your little Potty and Weasel pals? Hate to break it to you, Granger, but they're much too interested in each other to pay you any mind."  
  
Hermione's cheeks didn't even flush. "Oh, that entire statement is ridiculous, Malfoy."  
  
Draco was beginning to become annoyed at Hermione's lack of any response towards him. "Lets make one thing clear, Granger," he said icily. "Since we have to share this living space for the entire year, there are going to be boundaries. You are never to enter my room nor go through any of my things."  
  
"The same goes to you with my possessions, I hope you know!"  
  
"Why would I want to touch anything belonging to a filthy mudblood like you?"  
  
"And why would I want to go through the belongings of an evil little git of a ferret? And as for calling me mudblood, at least my father isn't a Malfoy." She spat the last word as though it were a foul tasting potion she was forced to drink.  
  
"You're going to regret saying that, Granger!" Draco hissed dangerously though deep down he felt something of the same.  
  
"Oh, and what are you going to do? Send Daddy after me?" Hermione pretended to look frightened.  
  
"I'm sure you feel so very safe and secure now, Granger. What with that girl here to protect you and your little friends now?"  
  
"Kaylyn? She won't be afraid of you at all, if that's what you mean."  
  
"Don't be so sure, Granger," Draco said softly.  
  
Before Hermione could open her mouth to retort something back, Draco swept by here to his bedroom where he slammed the door smartly behind him to make it clear to her that the subject was closed. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: wow, sorry about the format of the last chapter. It got all wonky when I uploaded it so sorry it was all one paragraph, this one should be ok though. And also sorry that these are a bit short, they'll get longer soon. Those who reviewed, thanks muchly and keep it up, I'll try to have the third chapter up soon and I hope you like. Yeah, the beginning is a bit slow but it kinda sets things for later and things will get better by chapt. 3 so please, please, please keep reading. Merci bien.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am inferior to J.K. Rowling's genius.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Draco didn't see Hermione when he awoke in the morning. Draco guessed that she had gone to the Gryffendor common rooms to meet her friends. He was pleased about this. It meant he had the bathroom to himself and didn't have to listen to Hermione's bossy prattle so early in the morning.  
  
Many heads turned as Draco swept into the Great Hall for breakfast a while later. He could hear the breathless chatter from many of the girls, and it made him smirk. They could all dream, but he was far out of their league. Though Draco didn't look to see the Gryffendor table, he knew Kaylyn was there. He settled himself between Crabbe and Goyle (who were stuffing their faces like ogres) and pulled his schedule to him.  
  
Draco's nose wrinkled in disgust. He was still in potions with the Gryffendors. He didn't see how potter and Weasley could still be keeping up good enough grades for Snape to allow them to remain. He also still had Care of Magical Creatures with them. Draco greatly wished to drop that subject, but his father made him continue...incase Draco needed to handle animals in his work for the Dark Lord. At least the morning was relatively easy; Herbology first with the Ravenclaws, then Charms. Potions was right after lunch, followed by Transfiguration.  
  
The morning passed quickly enough. Some of the Ravenclaw girls were almost bitten by a poisonous dragon plant as they gazed avidly at Draco. Then Pansy almost threw Professor Flitwick out the window during Charms. She used a banishing charm randomly, instead of making her teacup sing.  
  
Draco tried to regain himself inwardly during lunch. Pansy was still rather a mess from Charms and disappeared to the bathrooms. Draco found lunch somewhat tranquil without her around. However, she rejoined the class as they made their way to Potions, immediately gathering with her gang of Slytherin girls. Draco stood lazily against the wall, casually glancing around at the other students and occasionally snickering at remarks made from the Slytherins.  
  
However, Draco turned when he heard three familiar voices that he loathed so very much. "Ah, Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood all back again I see."  
  
Harry and Ron jumped angrily forward, reaching for their wands. They, as well as Draco, were surprised when Kaylyn's hand fell firmly on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Easy, Harry. It's not worth it."  
  
Kaylyn's voice was cool. Her eyes sparkled as they challenged Malfoy's when she spoke. There was an underlying tone of amusement in her voice as well and her lips twitched into a slight smile. She regarded Draco intently. Harry and Ron both relaxed, Harry's anger instantly leaving him at Kaylyn's touch.  
  
"Ah, and the new girl...Already sucked in with the hero-trio, I see?" said Draco, his eyes never leaving Kaylyn's.  
  
"Ah, the hostile Slythern Prince," said Kaylyn, speaking in the same exact tone as Draco. "And you still have your posse of weak followers at the ready, I see?"  
  
"Don't you dare speak to me like that! I'm a-"  
  
"Malfoy? Yes, I've noticed."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Draco's face was bent to Kaylyn's and the words were hissed through his teeth.  
  
"Exactly as said," Kaylyn replied, completely unfazed by Draco. She looked up at him calmly. "You don't scare me, Dragon."  
  
This was rather a funny statement to someone just watching. Kaylyn's head was hardly above his shoulders as Draco towered a foot taller than her. Her small but strong was defiant and her expression calm.  
  
At that moment, the doors to the dungeon opened sharply. "What is going on here? Fighting in the halls, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Amrûn?" Snapes voice was dangerous.  
  
"Tis nothing more than a talk between old friends," said Kaylyn sweetly, stepping back to the Gryffendors.  
  
"Indeed," snorted Snape, ushering the class inside.  
  
Draco occupied his usual place, his heart thumping. Snape swept to the front of the class after the last student was seated. The already silent class watched him apprehensively.  
  
"You are all now in your final year at this school, but that does not make this easy. Those of you who may not be up to the challenge of this course level," here Snape's eyes rested on Harry and Ron, "get out immediately." No one moved. "Today, you shall be concocting a potion that may clear the drinker's mind and allow another to search it by questioning. It is similar to that of Veritasium, but not as powerful. You will be brewing the potion in pairs that I assign. At the end of the next lesson, each pair will receive back their flask and with a list of questions to be asked. And, since Miss Amrûn and Mr. Malfoy are such good friends, they can be our first pair. Thomas, you will work..."  
  
Draco cast a look over his shoulder at Kaylyn. "Oh what fun," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Does the mighty Dragon have thoughts he wants he wants hidden?" Kaylyn grinned at Draco's annoyance.  
  
"It's not like you don't have secrets too," said Draco defensively. His annoyance wasn't with Kaylyn, but with the image he himself set for her.  
  
"Of course I do," said Kaylyn calmly, but her eyes sparkled mischievously. "I just don't need a potion to see your thoughts, and this potion alone won't get you to mine. But lets get to work, shall we? This is rather long."  
  
Draco stared at her for a moment. What did she mean by saying she didn't need a potion to read his thoughts? Draco shook his head and in silence the two began to work. Draco continued to watch Kaylyn out of the corner of his eye. Kaylyn seemed to know exactly what she was doing, and Draco thought to himself that he at least didn't have to worry about receiving a bad mark because of another's stupidity.  
  
Sometime later, Kaylyn said, "Draco, careful, you're cutting the roots too thin." Draco cast her a dark look. "None of that. Would you want our potion turning lime green and then exploding?"  
  
"Very good, Miss Amrûn," said Snape as he passed.  
  
Several students, including Draco, looked up in surprise. It was rare for Snape to ever praise students, but never a Gryffendor.  
  
Kaylyn hardly seemed to notice. She said, "Thank you, sir," then glanced at Draco as she continued to grind her caterpillars. "Draco, watch what you're doing, you're going to cut your finger."  
  
Draco glared at her. "You're just another Granger. Only this time, Snape likes you."  
  
Kaylyn looked shocked. "Fine, I'll leave you to screw up this up. At least I know it wouldn't make such a difference on MY grade."  
  
It was Draco's turn to look up. Kaylyn sat back in here chair, her grinding stone on the desk, and her arms cross. She regarded Draco coldly.  
  
"You're not going to just sit there while I do this!"  
  
"I'd tell you to watch me but you'd cut your finger off," said Kaylyn.  
  
"Oh, come on, Amrûn!"  
  
"Why should I, Malfoy? When I try to give you advice so this doesn't get ruined, you call me a bossy know-it-all teacher's pet."  
  
"Back to last name status now?" said Draco quietly.  
  
"Well, since obviously I'm not good enough to work on this potions project with you then I'm definitely not worthy calling you on first name terms."  
  
"That's not fair," started Draco.  
  
"Life's not fair. Potion is boiling, it's time for roots."  
  
"Alright, look. I'm...I'm..." Draco struggled with himself a moment, "I'm sorry. It's just, I'm not used to being around people like...people like you."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"Is what a bad thing?"  
  
"Working with someone like me," said Kaylyn.  
  
"No, it's not. Would you PLEASE help me on this?"  
  
Kaylyn looked at him for a moment, and Draco squirmed inside. Then her face softened slightly. "Yeah. Put the roots in and stir..."  
  
When the class was over, Draco looked to Kaylyn again. Their faces were flushed but they had successfully finished the potion and Draco had finally relaxed after a while. Kaylyn cocked an eyebrow at Draco's look, and he smirked. Kaylyn responded with a grin, then left him to join the Gryffendors.  
  
Harry cast Draco a very dirty look when he passed. "Don't you dare get any plans or ideas with her, Malfoy. She could whip you senseless with her eyes closed."  
  
Draco sneered over at Harry. "Don't assume to quickly, Potter. Being a little wonder-boy doesn't make you or your friends anything special."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!?" snarled Harry.  
  
Draco didn't answer. He turned on his heal and joined the rest of the Slytherins towards Transfiguration, leaving Harry fuming behind him. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: yeah um new chapter...I re-updated chapter one so it's not all one paragraph...I dunno if I'm gonna keep updating tho since you kids don't bloody review or anything so I don't know if you actually like this or not so read this chapter and you'd better review coz if you enjoy and wanna know more then ur not going to...blahhhhh hehehehe I can be evil too so have fun now-I told you it gets better  
  
DISCLAIMER: I only own Kaylyn (sadly).  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Draco continued to watch Kaylyn during Care of Magical Creatures the next morning. The class itself wasn't bad, even by Hagrid standards, though it didn't stop Draco from making snide comments. They did nothing more than discuss dragons and read passages from books Hagrid provided for them.  
  
In potions after lunch, Snape handed back their potions from the day before and a list of questions the partners were to ask each other. Draco and Kaylyn seated themselves at two desks in a corner. Other members of the class were scattered in secluded parts of the room, many giving each other deathly glares.  
  
"Do you want to drink first or should I?" Kaylyn asked.  
  
"You can," said Draco a little too quickly.  
  
Kaylyn smiled knowingly and drank her half of the potion. She grimaced as she swallowed then looked at Draco.  
  
"Right, um...what is your life like at home?"  
  
"Not much of anything."  
  
Draco looked at her a moment. "Is that it?"  
  
"For now."  
  
Again Draco looked at her, and then noticed something. The shields behind her eyes were gone. The only problem was, Draco didn't know how to see into what was there.  
  
"Second question," said Draco finally, "what is your greatest fear?"  
  
Kaylyn snorted, shaking her head and taking a deep breath. "Love."  
  
Draco looked at her again, frowning slightly. Kaylyn looked down to the floor. "What is your greatest joy?" Draco asked.  
  
"Friends."  
  
"Typical," snorted Draco.  
  
Kaylyn's eyes flashed. "If you were me, you'd understand," she said coldly.  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Draco. 'Why do I keep apologizing? What's the matter with me?' Draco thought roughly to himself. He took a deep breath. "Last question; what is your greatest life ambition?"  
  
"Oh, that's easy! To fulfill these prophesies and be rid of these burdens...And maybe to conquer my fear..." she added quietly.  
  
"Not very much detail in here," said Draco looking over his brief notes. "I thought this potion was supposed to loosen our minds?"  
  
"I told you this potion alone wouldn't get you into mine," said Kaylyn shyly. "Your turn, drink up."  
  
Draco took his portion of the potion. It was disgusting. It felt like mud and frogspawn in his mouth. He immediately felt his mind spinning, thoughts and memories whirling-many of which he didn't want to see.  
  
"Ok," he said, looking at Kaylyn reluctantly.  
  
"Alright, what is your life at home like?"  
  
"Awful," said Draco, surprised at the words coming out of his mouth. "Mother is ok...Father is vicious."  
  
Kaylyn was nodding as though she already knew this. "What is your greatest fear?"  
  
"Father finding out I no longer want to be a Death Eater and servant to the Dark Lord."  
  
"What is your greatest joy?"  
  
"Being here...away from home."  
  
"And what is your greatest life ambition?"  
  
"To be free of my Father."  
  
Draco felt breathless, as though merely speaking left him winded. Inside he was beating himself up. How could he say those things aloud? And to Kaylyn!? Draco looked up at Kaylyn again. She was watching him closely.  
  
"It's going to be ok," she said softly.  
  
"What?" snapped Draco defensively.  
  
"I can help you," said Kaylyn quietly.  
  
"And how can you do that?" Draco half sneered.  
  
"I'm not only here for school," Kaylyn said patiently as the bell rang. "Tell me when you want to meet to do the essay," she added over her shoulder as she stood, leaving Draco staring after.  
  
"Oh, that Amrûn girl thinks she's so clever!" Pansy snarled at dinner that evening, glaring over towards the Gryffendor table.  
  
Draco lazily followed her gaze as though he didn't care. Kaylyn was sitting next to Hermione, talking animatedly with a group from her house. Draco also noticed all of the boys stares from around the hall that were on her, or kept darting in the direction of the Gryffendor table. Draco smirked and looked back to Pansy, who was fuming.  
  
"Calm down," Draco drawled.  
  
Pansy looked to him and instantly her eyes adopted a puppy-eyed expression. "And you have to work with her, Draco," she simpered. "Was it horrible? Do you miss me?"  
  
"No," said Draco lazily.  
  
Pansy opened her mouth but no words came out. Draco took the opportunity and stood. He looked to Kaylyn and again caught her eye. Harry whirled, following Kaylyn's gaze in her momentary laps. He glared at Draco, who smirked back in return.  
  
"Oy, Malfoy!" a voice called across the entrance hall as Draco mounted the stairs.  
  
Draco turned to see Harry storming towards him. "What now, Potter?" he drawled.  
  
"I want you to stay away from Kaylyn. FAR away from her!"  
  
"What, Potter? Afraid I'm going to steal your little crush?" Draco sneered.  
  
"You haven't kept your eyes off her since she got here!" Harry shouted.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play innocent," Harry snarled. "Kaylyn's one of us."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" said Draco dangerously.  
  
"You know what I mean," hissed Harry, his green eyes flashing and lightning scar standing out.  
  
"Look Potter," said Draco angrily, "just because of my family and our...background, doesn't mean I'm after Kaylyn. I just need her help."  
  
"Her help! That's a good one, Malfoy!"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you just love that, Potter," Draco spat. "Seeing a Malfoy admit he needs help. Trust me, this is a once and a lifetime thing."  
  
With that Draco turned on his heel and swept up the stairs back towards the Heads Dorms. He needed to get away from everyone so he could clear his head, which was still spinning and buzzing since Potions.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
As Draco went down to breakfast the next morning, he wanted nothing more than to go back to bed and get some control over himself. He had slept badly that night, his sleep interrupted by some restless dreams. All of which concerned Kaylyn. Never in his life had Draco ever been this caught up over a girl, and never so quickly.  
  
Draco suddenly snapped back to the present as he turned the corner to the next corridor. He saw Kaylyn immerging from the Gryffendor portrait hole. She didn't seem to notice him and continued down the hall, swinging her bag over her shoulder.  
  
Stealthily, Draco crept up behind her. "Why do you do this to me?" he hissed in her ear.  
  
Kaylyn spun around. "What?"  
  
"This is all your fault!" said Draco.  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Kaylyn, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me!" snapped Draco. "You're doing this to me on purpose!"  
  
"I'm not doing anything to!" Kaylyn cried desperately.  
  
"Then why am I such a wreck?" Draco yelled back. "Ever since YOU came here, I've been a nervous wreck! And now I have Saint Potter breathing down my neck because of you!"  
  
"Harry's just concerned! You two have a sketchy past!"  
  
"I bet he's told you all about that," snarled Draco.  
  
Kaylyn frowned. "A little bit. The rest isn't too hard to figure out."  
  
"And have you been telling dear Harry some things too?"  
  
Kaylyn looked shocked. "Of course not! I offered to help you, Draco, because I know you NEED it. I also know that I can't help you unless you trust me."  
  
"How can I trust you when you get me like this?" Draco cried.  
  
"Like what? You look fine."  
  
"No, you don't understand!" said Draco almost hysterically. "I'm a MAFOY. Malfoy's don't get panicked!"  
  
"I thought you wanted to get away from the Malfoy image," Kaylyn said quietly. "While you still ponder over that, maybe you should get a reality check. Just because you're a Malfoy, you're still a human," and with that she turned away.  
  
"Oh no!" Draco snapped. "You're not going anywhere!"  
  
Draco grabbed Kaylyn's wrist and then froze. His heart started pounding the moment he touched her skin, an image of a phoenix and blazing fire flashed for a fraction of a second before his eyes. A numb sort of buzz started in the back of his mind. Kaylyn, too, froze, and the two just stared at each other.  
  
Kaylyn snapped out of it first. "Let go."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" she whispered.  
  
Draco was stumped by the question. He stared blankly at Kaylyn again, and then surprisingly let go.  
  
"See you in class," she said softly though her voice shook slightly.  
  
"Yeah..." Draco said.  
  
He stood as she turned and went to breakfast. When Kaylyn turned the corner, Draco finally let out his breath. He looked at his hand, but it was just a normal hand. He stood in the hall until a portrait near by cleared its throat and snapped Draco back to the present again. He went to breakfast with his mind buzzing even more than when he woke up. In reality, he still wasn't hungry and Pansy's prattle was giving him a headache. Draco soon got up and left. As he entered the entrance hall, he saw Kaylyn mounting the stairs with Weasley.  
  
"Amrûn!" Draco called.  
  
Kaylyn and Ron both stopped. Ron glared at Draco, but Kaylyn said something to him and came back down the stairs.  
  
"Head Dorms, Saturday night, potions essay," Draco said.  
  
"Sure. Feeling better?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You will," and with that she rejoined Ron.  
  
The rest of the week passed quickly enough. Draco was still having dreams that left him somewhat shaky and baffled in the morning. Though he tried to act normal, he knew that Kaylyn knew something was wrong, but she never asked. Draco could tell she knew more than she let on to.  
  
Draco told Hermione that Kaylyn was coming to the Head Dorms Saturday night to do their potions essay and for her not to bother them. He didn't want them to start chattering about whatever it was Gryffendor girls talk about. Hermione had smiled sarcastically, but agreed to leave them to their work. She did warn Draco that Harry would not be pleased, and glowered when Draco made a comment of Harry's immature crush.  
  
"They have a deeper bond than you could ever understand, Malfoy!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Oh try me, Granger," sneered Draco but Hermione ignored him.  
  
Kaylyn arrived around seven. Though Draco was feeling the strangest sensations in his stomach, he worked hard not to show it. At first they discussed their essay and what sort of things about the questions they wanted included. By nine they were silent, the sound of scratching quills and a crackling fire the only sound in the common room.  
  
Draco kept glancing over at Kaylyn as they worked. They were sitting together on the couch. Kaylyn was writing steadily, sometimes checking the open book on the table. Draco tried to write, but he couldn't concentrate. He could only think about Kaylyn and how close she was and how good she smelled and how weird he was feeling.  
  
"Kaylyn?" Draco finally said, almost timidly.  
  
"Yeah?" said Kaylyn, not even looking up as she checked the book and wrote something.  
  
Draco bit his lip and just stared at her.  
  
"Draco, what is it?" Kaylyn said again, looking over at him.  
  
"I...uh...I...never mind," Draco mumbled and looked away.  
  
"Ok..." said Kaylyn, going back to her essay.  
  
Draco mentally kicked himself. 'Grow up, Malfoy! She's just a girl! A very attractive and powerful girl! You've never had problems with them before!' but another voice in his mind answered. 'She's not like the others.'  
  
"Kaylyn?" Draco ventured again.  
  
"Hmm?" mumbled Kaylyn.  
  
Again Draco bit his lip and just stared at her.  
  
Kaylyn looked up at Draco's silence. "Draco, what is it? Just spit it out."  
  
"I want to kiss you!" Draco blurted out.  
  
He just stared at Kaylyn a moment, his mind and heart racing. He couldn't believe he had said that. Kaylyn cocked an eyebrow, her lip twitching slightly. Draco leaned forward slowly, he hesitated a moment, and then his lips met Kaylyn. He gently touched her cheek, their kiss deepening as he pulled her closer. He felt his heart and mind buzzing like had had never felt before.  
  
Hope you liked. I told you it gets better and better. Now please please please review coz I would hate to deprive you from my brilliance if no one bothers to respond to this. And that would just be soooo tragic to the 69th power squared yeah you heard me right 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ok yeah so I'm gonna continue with this story...thank you FallenxLuv for liking so this is gonna be for you ;) lol and TheItalianBanjoist I hope you're still reading. This next chapter is really long but it really sets the conflict and patterns so I hope you readers pick them up on what's happening in the wizarding world and with my characters so you can maybe get some sort of idea of what the relationships will evolve into and jazz like that. And also my doctor told me to keep writing things since it helps me so that's another reason why I'm gonna continue this fic so I hope you enjoy.   
  
DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling is a genius but Kaylyn is mine.   
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Draco entered breakfast Monday feeling much better about the day and approaching classes than the week before. Kaylyn entered with Ron and Hermione. She caught Draco's eye and the two exchanged grins. Draco's smile faded, however, as he spotted his family's Screech Owl among the mail.   
  
The letter was from his father. Draco's expression hardened as he ripped open the envelope and unfolded the parchment.   
  
'Draco-  
  
I have heard that there is a new student at your school. I don't know why I didn't hear it from you, but we can discuss that at another time. From what I have heard, this girl is attractive and smart, and I want you to stay away from her.   
  
Dumbledore has brought her to the school for a reason; wizarding schools don't usually transfer students, especially from overseas. Our Lord has also been in contact with me about a new group of wizards who have entered Britain. I know this girl is connected with them, and I know that they have been here and encountered our Lord before. They are here for Dumbledore's aid and he is helping them hide.   
  
This girl will be trouble, Draco. I know she is in Gryffendor so that means she will befriend Potter and build enemies against the rest of your hourse. Unless, of course, that fool of a Head Master wants to use her as an ambassador for that "united we stand" idea he has.   
  
I want you to keep me more accurately informed, Draco. This lack of communication of important information displeases me. I will see you at Christmas if our plans go accordingly. I will let you know in advance if we shall require your presence.   
  
-Lucious'  
  
Draco hastily put the letter away. He no longer felt happy, nor hungry. He stood quickly and headed through the hall. Kaylyn looked up and watched him carefully. She bid a quick good-bye to the others and stood.   
  
"Draco!" she called across the Entrance Hall. "Draco, what's wrong?"  
  
Draco turned quickly. "Kaylyn..."  
  
She caught up with him. "What happened?" her voice trailed off when she saw the letter clutched in his hand.   
  
"My father...Kay, he knows about you. He told me to stay away from you."  
  
"Then this is your chance, Draco!" said Kaylyn, her eyes bright. "Go to Dumbledore! Defy your father! This is your start!"  
  
Draco mouthed wordlessly. "Kay..."  
  
She touched his arm and looked right into his eyes. "I know this is going to be hard," she said quietly. "It's also going t take a long time. I will help you to the end as long as you want me to. But we both need Dumbledore's help."  
  
Draco stared at her. "After dinner," he said.   
  
Kaylyn smiled. "Do you want me to come?" Draco nodded vigorously. "I will, but you're going to have to see him alone, too. This is your battle."  
  
"I want you there," Draco said softly.   
  
"I will be there, just not the whole time," she kissed his cheek. "I'll see you after dinner."  
  
The thought of seeing Dumbledore lurked in the back of Draco's mind the remainder of the day. He was thankful that they only took notes the next Potions class on the potion they would be doing next. The class handed in their essays, then listened to Snape describe the procedures and details concerning the new brew. Draco was sure that if they started a new project he would fail due to his lack of concentration.   
  
In the past years, Snape always favored Slytherin and especially Malfoy. However, Draco noticed a glimmer of suspicion in the way Snape's eye whenever the Professer looked at him. Draco voiced his concern to Kaylyn after class when they were safely up the hall and away from the dungeon.   
  
"I'm sure it only has to do with your father," Kaylyn said. "Snape is a spy for the Order, Dumbledore will probably clear all of this after you-"  
  
Just then, Pansy rammed Kaylyn hard in the shoulder as she passed up the corridor. Kaylyn frowned slightly, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Pansy, slightly startled by the act. Pansy sneered at them, her pug-face pinched. Draco glared at her. She gave him a pointed but questioning stare that was rather withering, and then turned sharply and continued on her way.   
  
"Anyway..." said Kaylyn at last. "It will all be cleared after we meet with Dumbledore tonight."  
  
"Right..." said Draco slowly.   
  
"You do still want to do this?" Kaylyn looked at Draco seriously.   
  
Draco nodded. "Yeah, I need to."  
  
"Good. See you after dinner."  
  
Draco watched as Kaylyn turned down a new corridor to go to Charms, leaving Draco to make his own way to Transfiguration. Although Draco was nervous to finally truly be free from the control and abuse of his father, he was also worried about facing Dumbledore. The wizened old man knew many things, including Draco's family secrets and their shady past. Could the old wizard forgive him?  
  
A sudden, quick memory came back to Draco. He was 11, and he had just met Harry Potter on the train. Although he didn't care of the other kids in the compartment, he wanted to meet Harry. Something inside him was bubbling at the prospect of befriending the boy-who-lived and maybe escaping his father next to Potter. But then Potter had turned him down, mocked him, and Draco buried himself in defenses to make his real intentions unknown. Then he was home at Christmas that same year, sitting at the table for dinner, and he made the mistake of commenting on the way Dumbledore ran the school properly. After the meal he received a knocking around by his father and Lucious's cane. And then after that, Draco was careful to always support his father's opinions and make them clear to all.   
  
Draco hoped Dumbledore wouldn't hold it against him. He had been young and frightened. Draco snapped suddenly back to the present as the bell rang and he sprinted the rest of the way to Transfiguration, earning him reproving look from McGonagul and a snarl from Pansy.  
  
Draco wasn't very hungry at dinner and hardly touched what was on his plate. He soon shoved his semi-cold meal towards Crabbe and Goyle and stalked to the Entrance Hall. He didn't look for Kaylyn, nor did he linger. Instead, Draco went straight back to the Head Dorms and threw himself down on the couch.   
  
Almost 45 minutes later, the portrait hole opened again. By this time, Draco had retired to his room and started on his History of Magic essay. He was slightly surprised when there was a soft knock on his door.   
  
"Kaylyn!" Draco said in surprise when he saw her. "How did you get in here?"  
  
"I came up with Hermione. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, fine," Draco said, trying to sound casual.   
  
"There really is nothing to worry about, Dumbledore WILL understand," Kaylyn said with an eyebrow cocked.   
  
"Easy for you to say," Draco mumbled darkly.   
  
Kaylyn smiled. "Come on."  
  
Kaylyn gently took his arm and lead Draco out of his room, then out to the halls. They walked side by side in silence. As they came upon the stone gargoyle that was the entrance to the heads master's office, Draco realized he didn't know the password.   
  
He was about to open his mouth to point this out when Kaylyn said; "Licourice wands" and the gargoyle sprang aside.   
  
Together they rode up the spiraling starcase. At the top, the large door opened to a circular room and Draco and Kaylyn stepped in. Kaylyn looked calm though Draco felt almost like throwing up. Dumbledore smiled from behind his desk as the two approached.   
  
"Please, take a seat," he said, gesturing to two chairs in front of his desk. They did, and Dumbledore regarded them over his half-moon glasses. "Now, what is it you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Draco shot Kaylyn a glance, which she returned encouragingly. Draco took a deep breath. "I want to join the fight against the Dark Lord."  
  
Dumbledore continued to look at Draco over his glasses. Draco glanced over at Kaylyn again before continuing timidly. "I'd like your help to separate me from my father, and perhaps let me into the Order?" he paused a moment, "I'm 18 now...And I'm ready and want to get away from my father and the dark ways of our family."  
  
"This will take a lot of work and courage, Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore.   
  
"I know, Sir. That's why I asked you and Kaylyn to help me."  
  
"Resistance must begin immediately," said Dumbledore and Draco nodded. "I have heard from Miss Amrûn that you have received a letter from your father?"  
  
"That's right. He told me to stay away from Kaylyn, and he mentioned having some idea of who she is and why she is here. He also mentioned plans carrying through."  
  
"Yes, Voldemort would know a little bit about Kaylyn," both Draco, who flinched at the name, and the Head Master glanced over at her. "Things will soon change and He will know more...Anyway, this will require you to keep up your guard at all times. Occlumency lessons should be arranged immediately. For your safety from your father, continue to play along with him. As your mind becomes stronger, we will work with pulling you away. Also, play along with fellow students in families like yours, perhaps you can persuade some more. But we want to keep any suspicions from rising."  
  
"Sir, I do not want to spy, but I can collect some information on the plans that the Dark Lord may have...so better prepare our side."  
  
"Yes, this will happen with continued contact with your father. Once we start to disconnect you two, information will cease to pass, especially when Lucious becomes suspicious. I want you to avoid any more contact with your father that you must. I don't want to obey his requests at meeting him that means leaving school grounds."  
  
Draco was stunned by this. It was as though Dumbledore had already read the letter Draco received that morning.   
  
"I can help with that," Kaylyn said.   
  
"As I," Dumbledore nodded, "I will block all fires save for mine from the Floo Network as to assure no one can come through the Head Dorms nor House fires." Dumbledore peered at Draco carefully.   
  
Before Draco could voice his concern about Professor Snape, there was a small burst of flame over Dumbledore's desk that caused the two students to jump. A moment later, one of the empty portraits on the wall was filled by it's occupant.   
  
"He's moving Dumbledore!" the little witch panted. "Right towards the town! He knows!"  
  
"Thank you," said Dumbledore quickly. "Miss Amrûn-"  
  
"I'm ready, sir," said Kaylyn at once.   
  
"Fawkes is already there for you. Good Luck."  
  
"Thank you, sir," and with that Kaylyn was gone in another burst of flame.   
  
Draco stared at where Kaylyn had just disappeared. "Wha-where? How-apparate? Kay-who?" he stammered, dumfounded.   
  
"There is much to explain, Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore kindly. "All of it concerns Kaylyn."  
  
"She-she..." started Draco again.   
  
"Calm down, Mr. Malfoy, and let me explain this to you," said Dumbledore quietly. "As you already undoubtedly know, Miss Amrûn is no ordinary student. She is no ordinary witch. Kaylyn was born-not only to an elvin name-but with a connection to the Pheonix. Her magical ability stretches far beyond what any wizard ever imagines. She has the capability of taking on me...and Lord Voldemort." Again, Draco winced at the name.   
  
"When Kaylyn was born, her family was visited by Voldemort, much like Harry's and for the same reason. However, Voldemort was prepared for what he might face, but he never reached her home due to the force repelling him. Kaylyn's family lived in France at the time, and after that they moved overseas. Some remaining Death Eaters tried to track them and reach them before they left France a few years later, after Voldemort's downfall. They hoped to capture Kaylyn and use her powers to revitalize their Lord. It was Kaylyn who saved her family, at only six years old. However, her eldest brother was killed.  
  
"As soon as Kaylyn returned to the country, Voldemort knew, and now he is searching for her and her family...along with any information on her. Kaylyn is a member of the Order, and very important to all of us, especially Harry. Tonight she has left to protect the village we started a rumor for her family to be located, to draw the Death Eaters off track and away from us."  
  
"Wait, she's out fighting Death Eaters right now while we're sitting here talking?" Draco demanded.   
  
"Yes, she has already gone out on another mission earlier last week, as well as over the summer. She is not to be underestimated, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"But...I don't understand," Draco started.  
  
"As, we can but just hope to understand her entirely, Mr. Malfoy. But let us move on, she doesn't want us discussing her."  
  
"Aren't you going to help her thought?" Draco blurted out.   
  
"She has fawkes and other members of the Order with her. Not yet as she shown the Death Eaters the most of her powers and I hardly doubt she'll need to this evening.  
  
"But what of"-  
  
Dumbledore held up a hand. "That's enough of this, Mr. Malfoy," his blue eyes twinkled. "Now, is there anything else you'd like to discuss tonight concerning your choice?"  
  
Draco shook his head, his question about Snape completely forgotten.   
  
"In that case, you are free to leave when you please. We will talk again of plans for you and lessons. And I must ask you not to discuss Kaylyn's situation to anyone."  
  
"Sir, does Potter and his friends know?"  
  
"They know some, but the rest they only know what Kaylyn has told them," said Dumbledore. "But do not bring it up, that discussion depends on Kaylyn."  
  
"Sir, I have one last question," Dumbledore nodded. "When will she return?"  
  
"Oh, in a couple of hours," the Head Master said casually, "this most likely won't take long, unless something goes wrong. Which shouldn't. I don't believe Voldemort really thinks her family is here."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore softly as Draco closed the door.  
  
A/N: ok, I'm splitting this up into 2 chapters coz other wise it would be soooo long and then it would be a pain in the ass to read, but here is one half of it. I hope you like, it starts to explain a lot but it's still kinda confusing. The next chapter us more action to define what I wrote here so you can understand. I'm gonna upload that one as soon as I can so maybe it'll be up by tonight. And Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx muchly 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: here's the other half thing of the previous chapter  
  
DISCLAIMER: oh hell you all know it by now  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Draco slept badly that night, but didn't want the next morning to come. When he finally decided to get up, with the sun almost fully up over the Forbidden Forest, he ran into Hermione in the common room.  
  
"Malfoy you look awful!" she exclaimed when she saw him. "What happened? You look really ill."  
  
"Couldn't sleep," he mumbled.  
  
"You should go see Madame Pomfry. We have a Heads meeting tonight with Dumbledore and the Prefects and I can't run it alone."  
  
"I just need a shower," Draco said coldly, brushing away Hermione's concern.  
  
With that, he turned and stalked away, shutting the bathroom door rather harder than he meant to. Hermione was gone by the time Draco finally immerged. He wondered if she and the others knew about his meeting with Dumbledore. That made him think of Kaylyn disappearing and he felt something squirm inside him.  
  
Walking into breakfast, Draco was immensely relieved to see Kaylyn at the Gryffendor table. She looked a bit tired but otherwise fine. However, Draco's relief was again short lived by the arrival of his family's owl.  
  
'Draco-  
  
I know you may not have had time to respond to my previous letter-but this is important and along the same lines.  
  
Last night, as you may already know, there was an attack in a town near the Scotland border. There is an article covering the basics in 'The Daily Prophet' this morning. When we came upon it, we were met by the most extraordinary girl.'  
  
-Draco could sense the sarcasim his father implied even in the letter-  
  
'As we suspected, she is in league close to Dumbledore. She also did a great deal of damage to our plan.  
  
She is powerful, Draco, and I want you to stay clean with her. She may be useful to us in the future, but there is no need to take chances.  
  
Write to me soon, we are awaiting your word  
  
-Lucious'  
  
Draco hastily folded the letter and slipped it into his robes. But before he could make an escape, Pansy was on him.  
  
"I just received a letter from my father too, Drakie," she simpered. "He's not pleased about last night but he knows some interesting things about her," she glared towards Kaylyn.  
  
"Don't speak of it here, Parkinson," Draco snapped.  
  
"Alright, my father also asked if we keep things on the down so that raving lunatic Dumbledore doesn't suspect anything...But how about you and I meet tonight and talk about it?"  
  
"I'd rather fuck a slug," snarled Draco and he wrenched his arm from Pansy's grasp and left the hall quickly without looking over his shoulder in either direction.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Draco was longing to just grab Kaylyn and run while Hagrid was talking at the start of Care of Magical Creatures. Now that she was closer at hand, he noticed a cut across one of her cheeks and that she kept absently rubbing at something on her stomach as though it was sore. Draco only deafly heard Hagrid mention wood nymphs, singing, and partners.  
  
"Kaylyn!" hissed Draco out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
She turned and looked over at him. 'Partners?' Draco mouthed and Kaylyn nodded. Harry looked over too and glared suspiciously at Draco. Draco sneered back.  
  
"Now e'eryone take a nymph, grab a partner, an' find somewhere teh work. I'll reward the most successful pair with a surprise at the en' o' the class," Hagrid hoisted a large box from behind it and put it forward for the pairs to choose a nymph.  
  
Draco followed Kaylyn as she carefully picked a creature out of the box. Draco thought it looked like a blend between a house elf and a stuck. It had a childish face and a spindly body. Its hair was something along the lines of a leafy-looking moss and its skin was a muddy tan color. It blinked up at Draco with clear green eyes.  
  
"I don't sing," Draco said to Kaylyn when she put the nymph down near the forest and away from some other members of the class.  
  
She smiled at him knowlingly. Draco glanced around at other members of the class. Most of them looked pretty nervous about having to sing in front of someone. He could tell no one wanted Hagrid to pick them for that would mean they would sing in front of the entire class. Draco looked back to his wood nymph, which was gurgling happily as Kaylyn tickled it's stomach, grinning.  
  
"Are you gonna sing?" Draco asked, smirking.  
  
Kaylyn looked at him and made a face. "Fine," she said.  
  
Kaylyn stopped tickling their nymph and took a deep breath:  
  
"rithannen i geven  
  
thangen i harn  
  
nafennas i daur  
  
ól dûr ristannen  
  
Erya echuiannen  
  
Ingelaidh  
  
Ristar thynd, cúa tawar  
  
Dambedir enyd i ganed  
  
Si linna i waeew trin yif  
  
Lsto i dur chui i  
  
i ngelaidh degrar"  
  
Draco stared at Kaylyn in amazement. Her voice was like nothing he had ever heard. The notes flowed forward and over him, washing through him like the wind. The words-though he didn't understand them-were a poetry he never knew existed. As she was singing, the nymph began to dance happily, joining in Kaylyn's voice with its shrill little squeaks of pleasure. When she was finished, the nymph bowed then continued to watch her, hoping for more.  
  
"Kay..." he finally breathed, "that was beautiful!"  
  
Kaylyn blushed. "Thanks," she said.  
  
"Very good! Very good!!" came a booming voice from right over their heads. Draco and Kaylyn looked up to see Hagrid beaming down at them. "Now tha's the kind o' thing I was talkin' about! E'eryone gather 'round! Kaylyn, sing tha' song again!"  
  
The entire class surrounded Draco and Kaylyn, bringing their nymphs with them. By Hagrid's instruction, all the nymphs were put forward, and Draco felt himself roughly pulled back by Hagrid's giant hands. All eyes watched Kaylyn expectantly. With Hagrid's nod, Kaylyn sang the song again.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Kay! You're an amazing singer! How did you ever learn to do that!?" Lavender brown squealed as the class made its way back up to the castle.  
  
Kaylyn shrugged, her cheeks scarlet. "I dunno..." she said.  
  
Other Gryffendors were calling to her also, exclaiming about her singing. Draco grinned at Kaylyn's embarrassment. He put an arm over her shoulder and pulled her back further. She gave him a greatful smile as the rest of the class pulled ahead.  
  
"What was that, anyway?" Draco asked finally. "That song?"  
  
"It's a song of the trees," said Kaylyn. "I thought the nymph would like it."  
  
"It was beautiful," said Draco. He gently touched her cheek, "what happened last night though?"  
  
Kaylyn looked at him and bit her lip slightly. "Well, not much. Voldemort must have had some idea that Dumbledore wouldn't be so careless as to let slip the town my family is in, but non-the-less he didn't want to take a chance. A simple fire wall and some repelling charms kept the Death Eaters away from the site, no one from the village was hurt."  
  
"Where did you get this?" Draco asked, brushing his thumb over the cut on her cheek.  
  
"Oh, rural village, in the dark, a little confusion, you know how it goes," Kaylyn said lightly.  
  
Draco noticed something lurking behind her eyes that made him feel that what she said wasn't the entire truth of the matter.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I would like to report that some pairs have done extremely well on this assignment," Snape drawled at the beginning of Potions, their essays in hand, "while some others are not worth mentioning at all," Snape's lip curled nastily.  
  
Even the Slytherins shifted uneasily as Snape began to thumb through essays as he stalked among the rows. Draco, however, looked over to Kaylyn. She looked up from talking to Hermione and smiled nervously at him. Draco returned it, then looked up as the shadow of Snape fell across his desk.  
  
"Well done, Draco..." said Snape silkily as he passed, placing the essay before him.  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Draco, trying to keep his voice cool as though he had been expecting nothing less.  
  
As Snape swept away, Draco looked over at Kaylyn again. She raised her eyebrows questioningly. Draco grinned and held up his essay and mouthed 'O!' Kaylyn grinned broadly, then Draco watched as Snape handed her back her essay, saying something to her in an undertone. Draco saw her reply 'Thank you' and she grinned broadly at Draco again mouthing 'O!' and holding up her own essay.  
  
Other members of the class were not all as pleased. Some were murmuring darkly with their neighbors, heads bent over parchment so others wouldn't see their grades. Some had already stuffed their essays away and were sitting back sulkily in their seats. Draco smirked and glanced around. He noticed Pansy glaring viciously at Kaylyn from across the room.  
  
"Sorry, Parkinson, but I don't think she's your type," Draco said.  
  
Pansy turned sharply to him. "Of course not Drakie. But she's nothing but a teacher's pet, that little whore, nothing a good hex couldn't fix."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and muttered "I'd like to see you try," as he turned around to listen to Snape talk.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
That night, Hermione dragged Draco down to the Great Hall for the meeting between Heads and Prefects. He sat lazily in his chair watching Hermione chatter away about whatever it was she called the meeting about. He wasn't actually listening to what she was saying. All of the prefects were watching her avidly, except a couple of the girls who kept stealing wistful glances in Draco's direction.  
  
All during the meeting, Draco was thinking of letters to his father in his head. He didn't know what to say. He had always mentioned some of the problems he would try to cause for Harry or some younger students he, Crabbe, and Goyle had bullied. It was much more difficult now. Draco decided on mentioning that Pansy's constant drooling was driving him mad and that the way she only hung around him to get an image was making him believing her too weak to be a really loyal Dark Lord supporter. Yes, his father would like a letter about power. He also decided to throw in a snippet about Kaylyn, something about her typically befriending Potter and Weasley and Granger right from the start.  
  
"Alright, so that should give you all something to think about for our next meeting," Hermione said, snapping Draco from his trance. "We will meet here again in two weeks, at the same time, and discuss what you all have come up with for ideas."  
  
Draco leaped to his feet and started out. Just as he was leaving he heard someone call his name across the Entrance Hall. His eyes fell on Pansy waving in what he supposed she thought a sudductive manor. Draco rolled his eyes again and went over.  
  
"What, Pansy, lost your knickers?"  
  
Pansy giggled. "Not yet..." she ran a finger down his arm, her eyes pleading, and she pulled Draco further down the hall towards the Slytherin common rooms.  
  
"Not in your wildest dreams!" Draco said and stepped back.  
  
"What, you won't be with me but you'll be with that muggle-loving Gryffendor slut?" Pansy pouted.  
  
"She's not a slut, and she's a lot more powerful that you'll ever be!" Draco snapped.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sure. That little tart who can't even properly defend her family."  
  
"What?" Draco hissed.  
  
"Oh yes," Pansy smirked. "My father told me all about it. Precious little Kaylyn is just like Potter, running off to save everything on the face of the earth. And she let her dear brother die, and then her family ran off to hide in America for years. And now they're back, hiding some more, because Dumbledore thinks that she's actually worth something."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about," Draco started.  
  
"Well there's the little whore now," Pansy sidestepped Draco and took a death grip on his arm at the same time. "Hey! Amrûn!"  
  
Draco whirled and saw Kaylyn crossing the top of the corridor. Pansy gestured for her to come over. Draco tried to pull away from Pansy but her grip only hardened.  
  
"I really don't know who you think you are," Pansy started as soon as Kaylyn was near. "You come to this school acting like you belong here, like everyone is here for you, just like Potter. But guess what? You're not as great as you think you are! Draco is much too good for you, and so is this school."  
  
"Pansy, no offense, but if a little speech like that is supposed to make me feel small and inferior then maybe someone like you shouldn't be giving it."  
  
Draco chuckled but Pansy fumed. "You might be Dumbledore's new little pet, but that doesn't mean that you can take our men and like you've actually accomplished something in life. And it especially doesn't mean that you're ready for what else is out there...waiting for you."  
  
"Ooooh, is that supposed to be a threat from your beloved Lord Voldemort? Here's a reality check for you, Pansy, He is not the most powerful wizard out there, and he's not going to take you anywhere. He's nothing but a snake, afraid of the light, and afraid what is against him."  
  
"And she actually has accomplished something in life, Parkinson, unlike you," said Draco lazily.  
  
"Oh wow, getting your brother killed, nice accomplishment," Pansy sneered.  
  
Kaylyn stared at Pansy, horrified. Pansy just smirked back, her eyes glinting evily. Draco wanted to slam his head into the wall at Pansy's words, and he looked at her in disgust. Kaylyn didn't respond, she just started backing away.  
  
"How dare you..." she finally whispered, then turned and ran.  
  
Draco forced his arm from Pansy's grasp, knocking her back a few feet. "You're disgus-"  
  
"Aren't you glad she's gone, Drakie?"  
  
"You are absolutely disgusting, Pansy. Get your filthy hands off me and NEVER touch me ever again!"  
  
Draco wrenched his arm away as Pansy started to grab for it again, and then swept away back up the hall. As soon as he turned the corner, he broke into a run, hoping to catch up with Kaylyn. He reached the Entrance Hall and stopped. It looked as though everyone from the meeting was gone, the Great Hall was deserted. He was about to turn to go to Gryffendor tower, but noticed the Front Doors were ajar.  
  
"Kay..." Draco said softly, looking through the doors.  
  
Kaylyn didn't even look at him. "Draco, please go away."  
  
Draco slipped through and sat next to her. "Pansy's a hag."  
  
"But she's right!" Kaylyn turned to him, tears streaming down her face. "I let my brother die! I killed him!"  
  
"No!" cried Draco. "Kay, you tried! You saved the rest of your family. You've saved more than that now!"  
  
Kaylyn was crying, her body was trembling from the sobs she was holding in, but she was hastily trying to wipe her eyes. Draco took her and pulled her towards him. He held Kaylyn tightly as she cried. He gently stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. Kaylyn clutched Draco's robes, trying to stifle her tears.  
  
"It's ok...Kay it's not your fault," Draco said softly. "He loved you-that's why it happened. And now he's always safe, he knows your sorry and that you love him too."  
  
"Draco-" Kaylyn choked out.  
  
Draco gave her a quick kiss, "It's going to be alright. Everything will be ok, one day."  
  
Kaylyn bit her lip and stared into the sky. It was as though she was reading something there. Draco watched the way she was working to hold in the tears but at the same time her eyes were staring into the stars, scanning for something.  
  
"If I died too then he wouldn't be alone," Kaylyn finally whispered.  
  
Draco grabbed Kaylyn's shoulders, "Don't ever think like that Kay!"  
  
"But it's the truth..."  
  
"You're tired, and you're hurt. Come on, I'm gonna take you back to Gryffendor Tower," Draco helped Kaylyn to her feet. "And Kay, please don't do anything stupid just because of what Pansy said. It's not worth it."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ok, that's the second half of the other chapter. Hope you liked. I'm gonna try to write chapter 6 and get it up before Saturday...but we'll see...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW they help me. And let me know if I'm making Draco too soft at first, coz I think I kinda am since he's so like, nice and sweet to Kaylyn afrer knowing her what, two weeks? Yeah ahahaha but please RR and yeah I'll do my best. Oh, and the song Kaylyn sings is from Lord of the Rings about the Ents and it's in Sindarin (a form of elvish) ie connects to Kaylyn's background... 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I have returned!! Sorry it's taken so long, I went away with my cousins for a week and then I had a musical intensive at a local theatre this past week so I haven't had time to update. But now I live!! (not for long since I start school in a week and a half :'( god save me) and I hope you like chapter 6...and please review coz I don't know if I should keep writing this how I do or if you want to see some changes...? Let me know!! And I also didn't proof this story like I usually do but I'm wicked tired and I have a ton of summer hw I need to finish so I'm kinda rushing :P

Silent-Raven333: thanks so much for ur review and searching for my story for an hour!! That makes me feel fabbity fab fab and I hope you're still enjoying it!!

Chapter 6:

When Draco finally went to bed that night, he found himself under another night of restless sleep. It only just dawned on him that Pansy had found a weakness in Kaylyn. A dangerous weakness.

Eventually, Draco gave up and sat to compose a letter to Lucious.

'Dear Father-

I apologize for the delay in my response; the Head Boy duties, along with my homework, has taken up much of my time. Quidditch practice will be starting soon as well. I will try to write when I find the time.

Rules here are becoming more strict. No doubt for Potter's protection. And as for the new girl, she is very chummy with all of the Gyffendors-especially the boys. And typically friends with Potter.

See you at Christmas-

Draco'

Draco continued to keep a sharp alert over the next few weeks, waiting to hear anything from the outside world. Draco also kept a closer eye on Kaylyn. He knew that she was still bothered by what Pansy had said. Besides keeping an eye on anything concerning Kaylyn and her tasks, he was also trying to be careful about letters from Lucious.

By October, many small changes had already occurred in student relationships. Draco, Kaylyn, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all met in the Head Dorms where Kaylyn explained Draco's situation. Many sneers and snide remarks were exchanged as well as untrusting glances from Ron-but in the end they reached an understanding.

Although Kaylyn encouraged more contact, Draco couldn't bring himself to approach the Gryffendors to voice his worries towards Kaylyn's situation. He didn't think they would trust him, nor was he sure they knew anything about what Kaylyn did. There was also the risk that they would see deeper into what he was feeling-something he always hid in the past.

The Friday following the talk in the Head Dorms, Draco received another letter from Lucious. Reading it quickly, his stomache dropped. Not only was he right about Pansy, but Dumbledore's wish for less communication between father and son was not going well.

Draco pulled Kaylyn aside as she was leaving lunch. "Kay, I received another letter from my father."

"Have you seen Dumbledore about it?"

"No...it concerns you, Kay."

Kaylyn looked slightly surprised. "What?"

"Kay, promise me you won't do something rash when you hear this," Draco looked at her seriously before unfolding the letter and reading quietly. "I am disappointed with your lack of detail concerning the Amrûn girl. All the information we really get comes from that Parkinson girl. She has given us a lead that Amrûn is irrational when it comes to her family and friends-how very much like Potter. We have also gained some leads to where her family really is. By killing them, we think it will lead to greatly weakening the girl and thus she will be easier to use for what the Dark Lord needs of her."

Draco looked up at Kaylyn, who looked stunned. "I have to go to them-" she started.

"No, Kay! Let Dumbledore go tonight!"

"They're my family, Draco!"

"Kaylyn, it's what they want! It's a trap!"

"I know and I don't care! I can prepare myself! Those Death Eaters are NOT hurting them!"

Draco went to Dumbledore immediately after classes. The Head Master agreed it should be he who went, but he told Draco he could not force Kaylyn to remain behind.

"Can't you stop her from apparating the way she does? I thought we couldn't do that inside the school anyway?"

"She is not apparating, she is using means of the phoenix. That way I can not stop her, her bond to them are too strong."

Draco worried the rest of the night. He was glad to see Kaylyn at dinner but knew she wouldn't be there later. After dinner Draco returned to the Head Dorms. He pulled a large book towards him and began to read. Eventually, after his brain wandered countless times, he fell asleep.

Draco awoke with a jolt. It was dark in the common room and the fire was very low. Outside the moon was high. Draco was overcome with a feeling of pulling and urgenct. He immediately jumped up and bolted out the portrait hole.

Draco ran through the corridors, his heart racing. He called the password to the stone gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office. He burst through the door just as Kaylyn fell out of the fire, where Dumbledore was waiting.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, just the person I wanted," Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled and he smiled at Draco. "Would you please escort Miss Amrûn to bed? She has had a rough night."

"Kaylyn!" Draco cried, dropping to the floor and taking her shoulders.

"She shall be quite fine, she just needs some rest."

"Yes, sir," said Draco.

He helped Kaylyn to her feet and led her from the room. She was a bit shaky, her hand trembled as she tried to hold Draco's arm for support. Instead of taking her to Gryffendor tower, Draco took her back to the Head Dorms. Kaylyn's breath was coming short and she looked extremely tired.

"Oh, Kay," Draco whispered when he saw the tears on her cheeks.

He gently made to brush them away. Kaylyn tried to look away, to hide it, but Draco pulled her to him. Never had he felt so protective and strongly for someone. He held Kaylyn to him tightly, his strong arms enveloping her and she clutched him tightly back.

At long last, Draco pulled back and kissed Kaylyn's forhead. "Come on, lets go to bed," he whispered.

"I can't..." Kaylyn wimpered.

"Draco bent and picked Kaylyn up in his arms. She gasped and clutched his neck. Draco kissed her cheek, then carried her to his room. Gently, he deposited her on his bed, then sat down next to her.

"You're safe now, Kat," Draco said, brushing her hair back.

"I know...it's just..."

"It's just from tonight," Draco finished. "That's why you can spend the night here."

Kaylyn looked at Draco. "How did you know to come?"

"I just knew...something inside me told me," Draco looked over at Kaylyn almost shyly. He was never shy around girls.

"Dumbledore's a smart man..." Kaylyn started, but the rest of her sentence was cut off by a yawn.

Draco laughed. "Lets get to sleep, we're both tired."

Both kicked off their robes and shoes. Draco pulled up the sheets and blankets-all black, green, and silver-around himself and Kaylyn. He waved his wand and dimmed the lights. Draco reached over and gently brushed Kaylyn's cheek. She looked at him and smiled softly. Draco gave her a soft and tender kiss, then put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

Kaylyn nestled into him, her head tucked under his chin and rested against his chest. She fit into him as though they were originally a Greek statue. Her hand rested gently on his side. Draco felt right holding Kaylyn to him. Soon, her breathing was soft and rhythmic. Draco kissed the top of her head, then waved his hand at the lights and fell asleep himself.

Draco awoke around 4:30 the following morning. He was on his side, his arm around Kaylyn and his face resting gently at the back of her neck. Draco also remembered he had Head Duties early that morning.

Draco kissed Kaylyn softly on the cheek, then carefully got out of bed. He looked back at Kaylyn's peacefully sleeping form. Shutting the door quietly he went to the couch and pulled a blanket around him and lay in front of the barely burning embers.

Around 6:30, Draco was awoken by someone shaking him. "Malfoy, get up!"

"What...?" mumbled Draco.

"Get up! We have Head Duties!" Hermione stood over him, her hands on her hips.

"Right..." said Draco sleepily. "Let me get my robes..."

"Why are you out here anyway?" asked Hermione suspiciously. "Why aren't you-"

Draco signaled for Hermione to be quiet as he opened the door to his room. Hermione's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped when she saw Kaylyn still sleeping soundly. Again Draco motioned for her to be quiet as he pulled on his shoes and robes. Before he left, he scrawled a quick note: "Head Duties with Hermione early this morning. Hope you slept well. –Draco"

Hermione glared at him accusingly as they stepped into the hallway. "What is she doing in there?" Hermione demanded.

"Shh, Granger!" said Draco, slightly irritated at her accusing tones. "Last night Dumbledore called me to his office and just when I got there Kaylyn returned from one of her 'missions.' Dumbledore asked me to escort her back to bed. Since she was almost falling over on the spot I brought her back to our dorms. I SLEPT ON THE COUCH, DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK. I thought she would get a better sleep up here and not have to wake up to questions. Also, I don't know the password to the Gryffendor common room and I wanted to make sure she made it to bed."

Hermione gaped at Draco, then nodded. "How did things go for her last night?"

Draco was relieved that Hermione accepted his story. It was all true, except for the fact that he did fall asleep next to Kaylyn at first, but that was not important. "Dumbledore said it went well, he just recommended rest for her."

"Is that all?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah...But Granger, when we get back, would you bring her to the hospital wing? I want to make sure that she really is alright."

"Sure, but why don't you?" Hermione was slightly surprised at Draco's request.

"If other students saw me, they might make the wrong assumptions and the last thing we need are stupid rumors starting. Also, if you run into others like Potter, you can tell them Kaylyn spent the night in the Head Dorms and you were bringing her to the hospital wing to make sure she was ok from last night. No need to mention she stayed in my room."

Hermione smield. "You're not such an evil git after all, Malfoy."

Draco smirked. "And you're not such a bossy know-it-all."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him as they continued through the castle.

Draco stayed out of the way for Hermione to go and wake up Kaylyn. After the two girls left-Kaylyn still looking a little pale and tired-Draco went to take a long, hot shower. Hermione was sitting on the couch in the common room when Draco finally immerged.

"Why aren't you at breakfast, Granger?"

"I was waiting for you, actually," said Hermione.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Why? Haven't changed your mind about me already, have you?"

"I wanted to say thanks for what you did for Kaylyn," Hermione looked up at him as they left through the portrait hole. "You really have changed, Malfoy."

"I guess I should take that as a compliment," Draco smirked.

Hermione smiled. "Yes. I really couldn't believe it until I've seen you with Kaylyn."

Draco nodded, staring off as he thought of Kaylyn. "How is she?" he finally asked.

"She's alright, mostly tired. Madame Pomfry said she used a lot of energy last night and gave her a fatigue draught." Hermione looked at Draco a moment. "You really do like her," she said softly.

Draco nodded without a word. He felt weird, walking down the hall and talking with Hermione like they were friends, like nothing had ever happened to them in the past. This was something he had never expected, even with him coming out and joining Dumbledore's side. And to be discussing-even lightly-the way he felt for Kaylyn, was something he never thought he would share with anyone.

"Go visit her," said Hermione.

Draco looked down at her. Hermione had changed since their first year. Her wild bushy hair was now sleek in soft curls, and her face had matured. Although she was still short and petite, she was now grown up and pretty.

"Shouldn't I let Pomfry take care of her?"

"She was only going to have her take that potion and then said she could leave whenever she wanted. Kaylyn wants to see you. Go!" Hermione gave him a push in the direction of the hospital wing.

After a few steps, Draco paused and turned. "Granger!" Hermione turned. "Sorry about always calling you mudblood."

Hermione looked shocked, and then smiled. "Thanks...and sorry about the whole ferret thing."

Draco cracked a grun. "Hey, I deserved it."

"Yeah, you did!" Hermione laughed and continued on her way.

"Hey," Draco said softly when he entered the hospital ward.

Kaylyn looked up, "hi"

"How are you?" Draco sat down carefully on the edge of the bed Kaylyn was sitting in.

"I'm fine. Thanks for what you did."

Draco was about to respond when Madame Pomfry approached. "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger told me what you did for Miss Amrûn last night. You are set to go, my dear."

"Thank you," said Kaylyn.

Outside the hospital wing, Draco pulled Kaylyn into a tight embrace. She hugged him back, her arms around his middle. When Draco pulled back, he touched Kaylyn's face gently.

"I was so scared for you, Kay," he said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. They were right, though, but the Order was there in time," she paused. "I met your father, Draco."

Draco felt his stomache clutch. "Did he hurt you?" he said quickly.

"No...but he won't forget me quickly."

Draco let out his breath slowly. "Will you promise me never to do that again? Let Dumbledore handle some of these situations."

Kaylyn was quiet a moment. "It's just really hard sometimes..." she said.

"I know...and I'll help you."

Kaylyn smiled slightly up at him. "Thanks."

Draco kissed her cheek. "Come on, lets get you fed."

Draco and Kaylyn met Dumbledore at the entrance of the Great Hall. "Ah, just the two I was looking for. I would like a meeting of you two and Miss Granger in my office tonight at 8."

"Yes, sir," Draco and Kaylyn said together.

At 8 that evening, Draco, Kaylyn, and Hermione stood in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I asked you three here to discuss the living arrangements of Miss Amrûn," Draco's eyes flickered to Kaylyn. "Due to circumstances concerning the fight against Voldemort, Kaylyn here has been send on jobs to assist the Order. And as all of you know, she is called out at rather inconvenient times in the evening.

"I have already spoken to the other teachers and it is agreed that Kaylyn should have her own living quarters. She will still be a member of Gryffendor house, she will just sleep in different dormitories. But since she is also a new student, her own private dormitories would be lonely and isolating. Since you two, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, are the Head Boy and Girl as well as friends of Kaylyn's, it has been arranged for Kaylyn to have her own room off of the Head Dorms."

Dumbledore paused and examined the three students, who all nodded in understanding. "Both of you," Dumbledore nodded to Draco and Hermione, "understand Kaylyn's situation. You all are also responsible and intelligent and I expect this to work out. I also expect that one of you will come forward if any problems do arise. There will be questions from the other students, of course, but just inform them that the switch was on my orders. If they ask for more, deny that you know any more information."

"Yes, sir," Draco said, Kaylyn and Hermione nodding.

Dumbledore smiled. "Exellent. Miss Amrûn, I have already sent for some house elves to move your possessions. Good night to you all."

"Oh, Kay! This is brilliant!" Hermione squealed once they reached the corridor. "I just hope Harry, Ron, and Ginny understand!"

"They will. They know what I have to do," Kaylyn grinned at Hermione. "It will be nice to have some privacy from Parvarti and Lavendar, they ask so many questions!"

"My father will be furious when he hears," Draco finally put in.

Kaylyn looked at him. "He can't get us her. No one can."

Kaylyn squeezed his hand and the two exchanged smiles. Hermione nodded understandingly. Draco knew she had encountered Lucious and he knew what she went through. He was grateful that neither girl pushed the subject of him resisting his family.

AN: ok, there is chapter 6. yeah, it's a little boring but I'm trying to transition. Nothing too major occurs till around Christmas but the time before is still important concerning the relationship between Draco and Kaylyn so I can't just skip. And I know I didn't describe how Kaylyn's new room is like, but it's the new chapter. I wasn't going to make it, but then I realized that it's essential to a big part of D and K's relationship for Draco to find something in it and it's not characteristic to the story for Draco to go into the

Gryffendor common room. Please Review!!!!!!!!!! I'll try to get the next chapter up when I can...

Oh and I also find it that the song "Pardon Me" by Incubus has some coincidental connection to Kaylyn so I thought I'd stick that in there. ï and I also wanted to note that I've been reading a couple fanfics where the authors are making the characters into all this muggle stuff like rap and clothes and clubbing. This is kinda getting on my nerves-even tho these are fanfics, it's nice when they're actually close to the concepts of the story. I know it can get really appealing to make the characters wearing these really cute outfits, but think about who the characters are. Mentioning them wearing muggle clothes during the vacations and stuff is fine but having the girls wearing tons of ghetto stuff or little sexy outfits isn't who they are. Yeah, yeah, yeah, they're fanfics and you can write whatever you want, but I just wanted to mention this. Maybe it's coz I love writing and I also act so staying in context is like, driven into my skull.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: ok, I'm back...I just started school after 3 weeks of homework, visiting with fam, and theatre stuff. And now theatre from my school is starting soon so I'm not gonna be able to update as often as I would like but I have the next 3 chapters written so maybe on some rainy day or 3day weekend when I feel like being antisocial then I'll sit here and type lots but otherwise I'll work on getting more. And sry again that this took so long to get up—yeah to maybe the 3 ppl reading this :P arghhh yo ho pirates rock my socks.

Chapter 7:

Harry and Ron were waiting at the portrait hole when Draco, Kaylyn, and Hermione turned the corner.

"Guys!" Harry shouted when he saw the three approaching. He and Ron ran up to them. "All of Kaylyn's things are gone!"

"Yes, we know," started Hermione calmly.

"What's going on, then?" Ron interrupted. "You're not leaving, are you?"

"Shh, Ron, Harry, relax! I'm not going anywhere," said Kaylyn, putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

"But-but-" Ron started again.

Now Hermione took over. "Guys, lets go inside and we can explain it all to you."

Harry and Ron nodded and fell silent. Kaylyn took Draco's hand as they stepped into the common room. Draco, Kaylyn, and Hermione took a seat on the couch and Harry and Ron sat on armchairs across from them.

"Now," said Hermione," Harry, Ron, Kaylyn's things have been moved. You know of the work she does for the Order, and you know how inconvenient the times are. Dumbledore called us up tonight tot ell us that Kaylyn's getting a new room. She's going to be staying up here now."

"Wait, what about Gryffendor and-"

"I'm still part of Gryffendor house, I'm just sleeping somewhere else. I still have all the same classes."

"You had us so worried! Parvarti and Lavender come running downstairs screaming about how all of your stuff is gone," Harry said.

"Yeah, Dumbledore had House Elves move it earlier," Kaylyn smiled.

"Where is it?" Harry asked.

All five of them looked around. Draco's eye fell on a new picture across the room of a large and radiant phoenix. "I bet that's it," he said and ponted. The others looked around too.

Kaylyn stood up and went towards the portrait. As she approached, the phoenix shifted and a ball of fire formed in the shape of a hand. Kaylyn put her own hand up to it, and the portrait opened to reveal a staircase leading up to another door which was opened to show a bed.

"So, now only you can get in?" said Ron.

"I dunno. Draco, some here and try."

Draco went to Kaylyn side. She shut the door and stepped back. Draco put his hand to the flame

"Yeah, Dumbledore had House Elves move it earlier," Kaylyn smiled.

"Where is it?" Harry asked.

All five of them looked around. Draco's eye fell on a new picture across the room of a large and radiant phoenix. "I bet that's it," he said and ponted. The others looked around too.

Kaylyn stood up and went towards the portrait. As she approached, the phoenix shifted and a ball of fire formed in the shape of a hand. Kaylyn put her own hand up to it, and the portrait opened to reveal a staircase leading up to another door which was opened to show a bed.

"So, now only you can get in?" said Ron.

"I dunno. Draco, some here and try."

Draco went to Kaylyn side. She shut the door and stepped back. Draco put his hand to the flame, but nothing happened.

"Guess not..." Ron sighed.

There was a moment of silence, then Kaylyn turned to the painting. "Is there a way for my friends to enter without me here?"

"Place your hand here," the phoenix said in a slow and melodic voice, and there was a small fire. Kaylyn obliged. "Now have the others touch here," and another fire appeared in the corner.

One by one the others placed their hands on the fire. They stood around and watched. The little fire burned a moment and then the phoenix spoke again.

"Now any of you may enter at will. If any other student or person tries to open me, they will be denied unless permitted by she," and the phoenix looked to Kaylyn.

"Excellent," said Kaylyn. "I'll go and unpack now guys, good-night."

"Do you want my help?" asked Draco.

"No, thanks Draco, see you in the morning," Kaylyn kissed his cheek and disappeared up the stairs.

"Well, then I guess I'll go to bed too," Draco sighed, not wanting to be left with the trio.

"We'll go back to Gryffendor Tower," Harry said and Ron nodded.

"Good night!" Hermione called after them.

Draco cast one last look to Kaylyn's door, then went to his own room. He threw his robes lazily on the floor and lay down in his boxers. Kaylyn's scent still lingered on his pillow. Draco rolled over, inhaling the scent, and drifted off to sleep.

Halloween fell on a Saturday that year. Draco and Hermione stayed up late Friday night, decorating. Quidditch had also started for Draco and there was practice three nights a week. He was satisfied with the way his team was training, but wanted them drilling harder. He wanted to beat Gryffendor.

The Slytherins were playing Ravenclaw that Saturday afternoon. Draco was tired that morning, but confident that his team would win. His drilling and practice had made them more efficient and stronger.

Draco woke up somewhat late Saturday morning. After emerging fresh from his room, he saw Hermione coming in from breakfast.

"Granger, have you seen Kaylyn?"

Hermione looked up. "Yeah, she went to the library. The Great Hall looks great, everyone was commenting."

"Thanks, and good," Draco grinned. "We worked hard on that thing."

"I know, and Malfoy-good luck in your match today, just don't tell anyone I said that," Hermione smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't."

Draco entered the library and looked around. There were a few students in there studying and working on homework. Draco finally spotted Kaylyn's bag and went to find her. After turning a couple corners around the cases, he spotted her.

Kaylyn was standing partway up a latter, scanning the shelves for the book she needed. Instead of calling to her, Draco decided to watch her. He leaned casually against the shelf. Kaylyn had on her school skirt and blouse but had cast off her robe and high socks. Draco couldn't help but notice her body. The muscles in her legs were clearly defined as she stretched to reach the book. He could see where the skirt hung loose at her hips.

Kaylyn didn't even notice him as she pulled out the book she wanted and started down the latter. Draco smirked at this. At the bottom step, Kaylyn paused, starting to flip thought the pages and frowning slightly.

Silently Draco stepped up to her. "Boo," he whispered in her ear, at the same time he wrapped his arms around her.

Kaylyn jumped and whirled around. "Draco!" she breathed in alarm. "Jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Draco laughed. "Sorry."

Kaylyn grinned sheepishly. "So, what's up? The Great Hall looks really nice, by the way."

"Thanks. So, are you coming to the Quidditch match today?" Draco smirked.

"Of course!" said Kaylyn, resuming her flipping through her book.

"You're just like Granger!" he plucked the book from her hands. "Cheering for Slytherin?"

"I'll cheer for YOU," she cast him a sly smile and pulled the book away from him again. "But otherwise I have to support Ravenclaw or else I'll be killed by the rest of my house."

Draco grinned and kissed her cheek. "Alright, I'll accept that. I'm gonna go get some breakfast."

"Ok, good luck if I don't see you before the game."

"Thanks."

Draco waved good bye and left the library. He made his way down to the Great Hall, telling off a few first years along the way. At the bottom of the marble staircase, Draco felt something hard come down painfully on his shoulder.

Draco turned sharply and came face to face with his father. "Draco," Lucious hissed as he immerged from the shadows.

"Father!" Draco finally managed. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a father come and see his son play Quidditch?" Lucious drawled.

Draco noticed a glint in his father's evil eyes; Lucious had other intentions. "Do you think this is wise, father?" Draco asked between clenched teeth, trying to control himself. "After the events of Friday night, and with the teachers all here?"

"I think I will be quite safe," Lucious smirked.

Draco's heart stopped a moment. "There aren't more of you here?" he breathed, panicking.

"No," Lucious drawled. "That would be too predictable. I am here on my own."

Draco let out his breath in relief. Just as Lucious started to open his mouth to say something, but his eyes focused on something else over Draco's head. Draco whirled around and saw Kaylyn descending the stairs. Again, Draco's heart caught in his chest. Kaylyn's hand lightly held the banister and she looked up casually from where she was stepping. Her eyes fell on them and Draco saw her pause slightly in her descent and her mouth opened slightly in surprise. Lucious's lip began to curl.

Draco turned quickly to his father. "Don't you dare do anything here," he hissed.

Lucious continued to watch Kaylyn as she crossed the Entrance Hall and entered the Great Hall. "She's trouble."

"Father, do not start anything while you are here, it'll only cause more trouble! Not with Dumbledore right here."

Lucious's eyes finally returned to his son. "I'll see you after the match."

Draco didn't dare to approach Kaylyn in the Great Hall, but she looked up and caught his eye. An unspoken understanding passed between them. The arrival of his father set Draco ill at ease and on alert. He tried to force down some breakfast but he soon rose and left the Great Hall and decided to return to the Head Dorms.

He looked for his father as he crossed the hall, making sure Lucious wasn't still lurking in a corner waiting for Kaylyn. He suddenly had an idea and started towards Gryffendor Tower, but then remembered he didn't know the password. To Draco's relief, the ones he was looking for were in his common room.

"Potter."

Harry looked up from where he was talking to Ron and Hermione. "Yeah?"

"Will you do something for me?" Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously but he nodded. "My father turned up this morning-he's going to the Quidditch match. I can't keep an eye on him during the game, but you guys can. I don't want him to try anything on Kaylyn."

"Your father is here?" squeaked Hermione.

"Yeah. He said there are no others-but we can't trust him. Kay knows he's here, she came by when he was talking to me."

"Does Dumbledore know?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Look-I have to go, but you guys will keep a look out?"

"Of course," said Harry, Ron nodding with him.

"And we'll see Dumbledore before the match," Hermione added.

"Thanks. See you."

Draco was nervous as he got changed-not for the match, but for Kaylyn. "Alright," he said to the rest of the team, "lets try to make this a quick match. We'll play fast and we'll play rough. The conditions are good and we're trained. We can easily win this. Lets set some fear in the other teams and show those bloody Gryffendors who's going to win the cup this year."

They marched onto the field, sneering at the other team. Draco was pleased to see some of the younger Ravenclaws looking uneasy. After Dracom, staring menacingly, and the Ravenclaw captain shook hands, the teams kicked off and formed over the pitch. Draco rose quickly, scanning before the match started. He saw his father sitting towards the top of the Slytherin stands. Draco turned and found Kaylyn seated between Harry and Ron, right in the middle of a large group of Gryffendors.

The match was over in almost twenty minutes. Slytherin won. The team played hard and dirty, and Draco worked his ass off to get the snitch. He easily out-flew and knocked the Ravenclaw seeker out of the way to capture the small golden ball.

Lucious was waiting for Draco when he emerged from the changing rooms. "Excellent job, Draco, but I thought you would want to draw the game out-earn more points?"

"Yes-normally. But it would be too much of a risk with Ravenclaw and I wanted my team to pose a fear in the others watching. I wanted them to know that Slytherin is never to be taken lightly."

Lucious nodded and seemed to buy it. "I saw that Amrûn girl, sitting with Potter and his friends."

"Like I told you," Draco said lazily.

"I will not stay, I do not know if Dumbledore knows I am here and I don't want to take any chances. I will see you at Christmas."

"Father, I might have to stay for Head duties-" Draco said quickly.

Lucious gave him a piercing stare. "I will see you at Christmas."

Draco hurried back to the Head Dorms, forgetting the Slytherins wanted to have a celebration before the Halloween feast. The Gryffendor trio and Kaylyn were all sitting in the common room when Draco burst in.

"Congratulations, Draco!" Kaylyn said when he came in.

"Thanks. And are you all...?"

"Yes, all fine," Hermione said. "Your father tried nothing."

"Good. And Dumbledore-?"

"Yeah, we told him," said Ron.

Draco sighed in relief. "Right. Well, I'm off to shower."

"Ron and I are going back to Gryffendor," Harry said, standing. "You girls coming?"

"Maybe in a bit," Hermione waved them out.

The feast went very well. The food was delicious and Draco only had to talk about Quidditch or the decorations. At first, the others gave him a hard time for not joining them. Pansy simpered how he was never around, but the conversation soon turned to more Quidditch and hopes of winning the cup.

Draco hadn't gone down to his house not because he didn't want to, but because he forgot. Kaylyn and Hermione were still in the common room after his shower and he joined them for a while before departing for the feast.

However, by the time Draco finally got to bed that night, he was once again thinking of his father. The way Lucious had looked at Kaylyn was frightening, and Draco knew there was more t both sides than he was being told.

argh ok, there we go, chapter 7. I have through chapter 10 written so hopefully I'll have time to post and stuff soon and in the mean time plz plz plz read and review—it would be greatly appreciated. I dunno if you guys like what I'm doing or if you want me to change things...? I hope I'm keeping everyone in character and context while Kaylyn is there too. I know not too much happened in this chapter but more will be coming. Lots of stuff start happening after Christmas which will be chapter 11. hope you like! Plz RR and I'll try to update when I can!!!! Oh, and I was wayyy too tired to do spell check and stuff so hopefully it's not really bad but don't like, get mad at me coz my back is killing me and I'm exhausted-I try to be careful tho so hopefully there wont me too much wrong with it :P


End file.
